Electricians commonly work with and manipulate insulated electrical wiring within and about electrical circuit and junction boxes. Wiring contacts which are presented upon electrical equipment contained within electrical junction boxes commonly comprise helically threaded electrode posts. Such posts commonly receive ring tongue terminals or spade tongue terminals of insulated electrical wiring. Upon engagement of such wire end terminals with such threaded electrodes, an electrician will typically threadedly mount matching helically threaded “hex” nuts over the electrodes, such nuts securing the terminals upon the electrodes. For final tightening of such hex nuts, the electrician commonly will utilize a nut driver tool for threadedly turning and compressively mounting the nut and the terminal over the electrode. Equipment housed within such electrical junction boxes also commonly present plate electrodes having helically threaded apertures therethrough, such apertures commonly receiving a helically threaded screw. In use of such apertured plate electrode and screw combinations, an electrician will typically align the eye or slot of a ring tongue or a spade tongue electric wire terminal with the helically threaded aperture, and the electrician will extend the shaft of such matchingly threaded screw through the eye or slot, and thence into the aperture. Thereafter, the electrician typically threadedly turns and mounts the screw within the aperture. Thereafter, the electrician will commonly finally tighten the screw against the terminal and against the electrode, securely electrically connecting the terminal upon the electrode. Such electrician will typically utilize a common screw driver for accomplishing such final screw tightening step.
Opposite ends of insulated wiring joined with equipment within electrical junction boxes as are described above are commonly electrically interconnected by helically intertwining the ends of such wires. Such stripped wire ends, upon helical twisting, create a substantially cylindrical wire tail which is suitable for extension into the bore of a plastic twist-on wire connector . In many circumstances, the gauge or thickness of the wires to be helically wound and formed into such cylindrical wire tail is such that the wires are difficultly manipulated and bent by finger pressure. Accordingly, an electrician desirably utilizes some tool which assists in helically intertwining such wires. As discussed above, electricians commonly have in hand a nut driver or a screw driver for securing wire terminals upon electrical equipment. However, common configurations of nut drivers and screw drivers typically lend no assistance in helically intertwining wires. Such electrician may inconveniently set aside or holster such driver tools, and the electrician may thereafter retrieve and utilize, for example, common pliers for twisting and helically intertwining the wires. However, the use of pliers for helically intertwining wires is undesirably cumbersome and awkward, such use undesirably tends to gouge and break stripped wire ends, and such use undesirably requires time consuming steps of retrieving and replacing tools which are different from the screw or nut driver wire connecting tools discussed above.
The instant inventive wire twisting driver tool solves or ameliorates problems discussed above by structurally adapting the handle portion of such driver tools as discussed above for additionally helically intertwining wires.